Laughing out Loud :D
by arellanosan
Summary: Jean, amigo de Allen e hijo de un cientifico de la orden oscura; se encuentra en graves problemas. Se sospecha de un Noe ¿Que hara Allen para impedirlo? ADVERTENCIAS: Lemon explicito-Tikky/Allen/Jean/Kanda sadomasoquismo-tortura-violacion-shota. 18


"Cuando murió mi amigo Leo a manos del "Conde del milenio" me sentí muy decepcionado de él, pero lo comprendí. Era muy difícil pelear contra un "dios de destrucción" ¡Pero no estaba dispuesto a perdonarlo y junto con los exorcistas combatiré al conde!

Hace poco un amigo mío me presento un caballero el cual me dio mucha confianza por su amable trato, todos solíamos vernos en la plaza y jugábamos un rato con las cartas donde yo no era muy afortunado, pero un día se perdió aquella chispa y mato a mi amigo enfrente a mi…

¡¡¡No quiero recordar todo lo que paso, quiero olvidarlo!!! Me toco, me violo cuantas veces quiso y por todos los lugares que solo el pecado conoce, aun siento el olor de mi sangre con sus fluidos, me desgarra…

-¡¡¡¡¡Allen sálvameeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!-"

_Te amo y_

_Por la noche_

_cuando salgo a deambular,_

_triste en la soledad_

_escucho mi nombre pronunciar._

_Un escalofrió recorre lentamente_

_las venas de mi corazón_

_y pronuncias mi nombre con más entonación_

**Laughing out loud**

**RISA**

_**Orden Oscura 12:00 AM**_

Allen Walker paseaba por los pasillos del área de científicos cuando, alcanzo a ver que el padre de Jean salio corriendo del lugar. El exorcista lo saludo pero ni caso le hizo, no era extraño ver a un científico tan apurado pero esta vez el señor lo ignoro completamente ¿Qué le pasara?, es lo único que pensó. Poco después a él se acerco "Jhonny girl" para explicarle.

No te preocupes Allen, lo que pasa es que su hijo esta muy mal, discúlpalo si no te correspondió el saludo-

-¡Jean! ¿Qué le paso, Jhonny?-

El niño no quiere decirlo, es lo último que le comunico la nana. Allen tú conoces a Jean ¿Por qué no vas a visitarlo?-

-No es mala idea- Fue lo ultimo que dijo Allen.-

Recordaba muy bien al niño que fue capaz de negarse a los deseos del conde, pero según lo que escucho no parecía ser el mismo.

En eso llego Lavi quien lo vio muy preocupado.

-¿Allen, aun pensando si vas asaltar el comedor?-

-Eh! No, lo que pasa es que un pequeño amigo esta muy mal.-

Ya veo, estaría muy bien que mañana que vamos a salir pases a darle una vuelta a tu amiguito-

No seria mala idea pero Jean no vive cerca de aquí-

-_-U -Entonces no sé como ayudarte-

El peliblanco se quedo pensando en lo mismo ¿Qué se puede hacer? Pero no paso mucho cuando Komui pidió por medio del Golem de Lavi que Allen hiciera acto de presencia junto con Lenalee. Ambos exorcistas acudieron rápidamente al llamado.

Oficina de supervisión 1:30 AM

Ya frente a Komui, Lenalee, Allen y Lavi se observaron antes de que comenzara a hablar.

-Bueno muchachos quiero que busquen al general Cross Marian.(Caras de horror de todos ) Me imagino que tú Allen por ser alumno del general tendrás una idea de donde puede estará-

-¿¿¿YO??? El general me noqueo antes de irse, la verdad es que no tengo ni la mas minima idea-

¿Komui por donde podremos empezar a buscar?- Pregunto Lavi

Así, Komui les dio algo de información que les podía servir a los chicos, contándoles que la última vez que se le vio fue en China. Allen se preocupo por que esa expedición le haría perder la oportunidad de ver a su amigo Jean.

Al terminar de dar la explicación, todos estaban por retirarse pero sus compañeros esperaron a que Allen hiciera lo mismo cuando el chico quiso quedarse para platicar a solas con el supervisor, sus amigos lo entendieron y cerraron la puerta.

-Em, Komui… uno de los científicos tiene un hijo…y…-

-¡Ah! Ya se de quien me hablas. Sí, su hijo se encuentra mal.-

-Yo soy amigo de Jean y me siento muy preocupado por él, quisiera…(Komui lo interrumpe)-

Allen comprendo que quieras ver a tu amigo, pero si no protegemos a lo generales es posible que ni siquiera puedas ver nuevamente al niño. Su padre ya fue a verlo y solo espero noticias favorables para traerlo nuevamente aquí. Por que no esperas a que su padre te cuente como esta-

-Entiendo (bajo la cabeza) tienes razón Komui, no debe ser nada-

Allen Walker salio de la oficina y sus amigos inmediatamente lo interceptaron, y como era de esperarse el exorcista les dijo lo que le comento Komui. No era algo justo pero había que comprender.

Los chicos lamentaron la reacción de Komui pero la entendieron, así los chicos se alistaron para la búsqueda del general

No pasaron ni cinco horas cuando Allen y Timpcampi se retiraron a su habitación y el supervisor les pidió acudieran a su oficina, el chico se asusto pues el llamado de Komui sonaba urgente.

Inmediatamente Allen llego a presencia del supervisor para escuchar de manera preocupada:

Allen tienes que acudir con tu amigo-Me asustas Komui ¿Qué paso?-

-Su padre ya nos contacto, Jean no quiere ser revisado por nadie… pide que vayas a verlo… pero eso no es todo-

Mientras lo decía el hermano de Lenalee, no sabia con que palabras decir algo tan delicado. Allen esperaba lo peor.

Hablaba de Noe el padre de la humanidad y su poder sobre los exorcistas-

-E-eso quiere decir que un Noah… ¡Tengo que ir a verlo!-

Contigo va ir Krory, quería que acudiera Lenalee… (interrumpió Allen)-No, mejor que vaya con los demás, ellos tienen que ir tras el amo y no creo que sea tan fácil-

-…Te lo encargo mucho Allen, en cuanto puedas me notificas lo que pase-

Walker asintió con la cabeza y de inmediato se dirigió a su destino a lado de Jean.

En algún lugar de Europa

8:50

_**Casa de Jean**_

El pequeño Jean se encuentra acostado en su cama y no quiere hablar de lo que le sucede. Con él se encuentra su papá y la nana, pero esta última no sabe nada tampoco solo que lo trajo a casa un hombre.

Su padre esta preocupado por lo que le dijo acerca de Noe, toca la mano de su hijo esperando que sirva de algo. Por fin el niño habla:

-Papá, no ha llegado Allen…-

No hijo, pero no tarda en llegar. El supervisor Komui le dio permiso de venir... (su padre acariciaba la tierna cabecita de su hijo)-Sí (Comenzó a llorar) ya va a venir… ¡buaaa papá me duele!-

El señor se levanto para poder revisar a su hijo pero en eso a la puerta llamo la nana.

-Señor a llegado el hombre que trajo a Jean-

El padre de Jean dejo lo que hacia y lo invito a pasar

Adelante señor…-Por favor llámeme Sir Tikky Mikk,-

-¡Oh Sir Tikky Mikk! No sabe cuanto le agradezco que haya salvado a mi hijo, yo trabajo muy lejos y no me es posible cuidarlo personalmente…-

Sí, sé algo de eso, su esposa murió. Y no queremos que eso pase con su pequeño (volteo a ver al pequeño Jean quien lo vio con horror)-¡Emmm, discúlpeme por favor tome asiento!-

El señor muy amable lo invito a estar cerca de su hijo, mientras Tikky tocaba la mano de Jean, el niño no podía hacer nada, estaba paralizado.

Tikky le sugirió platicar a solas, ya que argumento que lo que tenía que platicarle le haría mucho daño al niño.

El científico acepto y dejaron a solas a Jean, claro Sir Tikky Mikk se despidió con un caluroso beso y prometió estar con él hasta que se recuperara.

Ya sin la presencia de Jean el segundo Noe, le explico las circunstancias en las que encontró a Jean y el tiempo que tiene de conocerlo. El padre del niño vio que este hombre era el perfecto tutor de Jean hasta que llegara Allen, aunque no sabia si también Tikky estaría dispuesto a cuidarlo.

-No sé preocupe si tiene que regresar a su trabajo, soy gran amigo de Jean y me gustaría cuidarlo-

-¡No sabe como me alegra saber eso! Era justo lo que le iba a pedir pero no quería…(interrumpió Tikky)-

-Jajajaja, no hay problema, yo lo cuidare y si tiene medios le informare absolutamente de todo lo que pase.-

El padre de Jean puso toda su confianza en su peor enemigo, el también científico de la Orden no tuvo mucho tiempo para esperar a su amigo exorcista pues la carroza que vino por él ya había llegado.

Jean estaba demasiado asustado y no quería dejar que su padre se fuera pero Tikky le prometió que cuidaría de su vástago, con esa confianza y la esperanza de que Allen pronto llegara dejo a su hijo.

Una corazonada en el pecho no dejaba de preocupar al científico, pero los buscadores de la carroza lo apresuraban.

El respetuoso caballero vio que se alejaba el padre del indefenso muchacho y volvió la mirada hacia Jean.

-Por favor… no me hagas nada…-

-¡Pobre niño! Indefenso y solo, marcado por mis manos… ¿No quieres que revivamos deliciosos recuerdos?-

-¡¡¡NOOOO POR FAVO…!!! (el Noah tapo su boca para que no llamara la atención)-

No grites niño o matare a la mujer y a tu padre jeje jeje, esa carroza no tiene buscadores sino akumas jajajaja-

Jean quedo aterrorizado por sus palabras ¿¡Cómo era posible que existieran hombres así!?. El pequeño se levanto de su cama y le suplico no hiciera nada malo con su padre y estaba dispuesto hacer lo que fuera necesario. Entonces el Noah se convirtió en lo que era, cambiando su aspecto al mismísimo demonio, tomo de la mano a Jean y le robo un beso, le quito su pequeña pijama y lo aventó al suelo, aquel demonio sonrío pues su placer era ver la cara de horro y miedo de las personas. El infeliz se quito el smoking y desabotono su pantalón, mostrándole a Jean su miembro erecto, el chico trato de sentirse a salvo en la esquina de su habitación pero era inútil, el Noe le dio una bofetada y empezó a saborear su cuerpecito desnudo, de pronto al niño le salio sangre de su boca y nariz misma que inmediatamente fue saboreada.

No pienso penetrarte pequeño… pero no me iré sin sentir tu venenosa boquita…-

Sin que el niño lo esperara Tikky metió su enorme miembro en su pequeña boca, aquella cosa asfixiaba su diminuta cavidad.

Mikk reflejaba en su rostro un profundo placer y se estremecía al sentirlo, pero no satisfecho con lo que experimentaba tomo de los cabellos a Jean y lo beso saboreando así la dulce saliva del niño con sus fluidos.

-Eres un buen niño ¿lo sabias?-

-¡Por favor buaaaa, déjame!-

-Jajajaja pero si fuiste tú quien me dijo que haría todo por su padre, además no te hago todo lo que debería porque me hiciste el favor de traer a Allen Walker-

Jean se sintió pésimo y bajo la mirada.

-Pronto disfrutaremos los tres jajajajajajaja. Pero antes le dejare una curiosa nota-

Tomo al chico, lo tiro en la cama y lo puso boca abajo; Tikky se quito los guantes y con sus garras marco las delicadas nalgas del niño, ante eso no pudo el pequeño contener sus sentimientos y grito.

-No grites estupido o te escucharan.-

-Perdón buaaa, snif, snif me aguantare…-

Así el sádico Noe imprimió un mensaje tan obsceno como él.

Muy cerca del pueblo se encontraba Allen, muy preocupado por lo que pasaba y sintió un mal presentimiento ya antes había tenido la oportunidad de pelear contra un Noah y sabía muy bien el malévolo poder de ellos. Oraba por que la situación del pequeño Jean no fuera la que se imaginaba.

Cuando llego al pueblo empezó a buscar la casa donde vivía su amigo, pero en eso se tropezó con un lugareño.

Discúlpeme, hasta se le cayo su sombrero-...No se preocupe pequeño exorcista, fue mi culpa-

-¡!, ¿Como lo supo?-

Mi amiguito Jean me hablo mucho sobre el asunto-

¿Usted conoce a Jean? ¡Dígame como se encuentra!-

Usted debe ser el amigo que espera, no se preocupe lo llevare con él.-

Aquel portentoso caballero sonrío para Allen, aquella sonrisita le recordó a un viajero con el que anteriormente gano una apuesta.

Su cara se me hace muy conocida…-

Jajajaja ¿En serio? Este mundo tiene tantas caras… por cierto mi nombre es Tikky Mikk ¿y usted?-

-Allen Walker-

_Mi sangre se solidifica_

_y tu hielo corre en mi cerebro_

_la ilusión que te invoca_

_se apodera en este frío febrero._

_Entonces tus pensamientos_

_se vuelven mis acciones_

_e igual de hermosa que una luna llena en otoño_

_veo tu cuerpo desnudo._

_**Continuara...**_

_***Nota final: Esta historia ya se habia publicado en una pagina de corte yaoi, (Amor Yaoi) bajo el seudonimo de ARELLANO, soy el autor.  
**_


End file.
